Spitelout Jorgenson
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Spitelout Jorgenson is a Viking in the film adaptation of ''How to Train Your Dragon''. In the movie, he is named only during the credits. He is Snotlout's father and appears to be second-in-command of the tribe. He is often seen with Stoick the Vast in battle and at Viking meetings. Relationships Stoick the Vast Spitelout's relationship with Stoick had been a rather complicated one. Spitelout sometimes disagree with his chief's decisions because he feel that his methods are better, which would lead to some conflicts between the two. In "Turn and Burn" however, it is revealed that Spitelout only wanted to prove his worth to Stoick and he would learn from his errors. When Stoick was ambushed by Dragon Flyers in "Darkest Night", Spitelout alongside Gobber and Gustav, came to their chieftain's rescue. He also showed concern when Stoick's condition had not improved. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Spitelout and the other Vikings learned about Stoick's death from the invading Drago Bludvist, and he was nonetheless shocked to hear the news. Kingstail Spitelout has shown that he does care for his dragon and they appear to work very well together despite having only known each other for a short time. According to the game, Rise of Berk, Kingstail shoots first and asks questions later, just like Spitelout. Spitelout also apologized for hurting Kingstails feelings when he referred to another dragon as a "sparky lizard" but quickly added "no offense to you of course." Overall it seems that Spitelout and Kingstail are close and make a great team. Snotlout Jorgenson He loves his son very much but is often overly tough on him though this is only because he wants to make the best out of him. When it comes to competitive games like those of the Thawfest he is very eager to make sure his son does not loose any games and when he sees his son losing he becomes very angry and forces his son to try harder, he even made his son very upset by telling him that he wouldn't be a Jorgenson if he lost the game. However, after he won the game in the race he was very proud of his son. Spitelout does indeed care about his son. But he can be harsh on Snotlout. When Spitlout built a storehouse ("Not Lout"), the whole town was happy. Afterward, Snotlout went to his father and and was happy. Snotlout said something along the lines of,"we are the best!" Spitelout then told Snotlout, that he had done nothing and it was all him. Snotlout was hurt, but he still listens to his father, and thinks he is always right. Hookfang Spitelout shows to be tough on Snotlout's dragon as he wanted his son's dragon to make sure to win the games and he was pretty harsh when his dragon was very close to death as he can easily be replaced like a sword. Soon few years later they seemed to be better relationship as Hookfang was able to make Spitelout ride on him for battles. Abilities and Skills Spitelout has won many Thawfest games proving to himself and others that he is one of the best Vikings. *'Endurance and Stamina:' Like his son, Spitelout was able to survive the lightning blast of a Skrill. However, he spoke gibberish following the Skrill's attack, just like Snotlout. As demonstrated numerous times, Spitelout has a very thick skull that can withstand bludgeons. His stamina is very high given that he was able to take out multiple dragon hunters on his own even after having been struck by lightning from a Skrill. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' He shown to be a capable dragon rider, albeit after a lot of practice. He rides his Deadly Nadder, Kingtail, without any issues. Before training with Astrid it was shown that he and Kingstail did not have a very good aim with Kingstails spines and fire, however, this seems to have improved greatly. *'Strength and Fighting Ability:' He is shown to have a high level of strength, being able to lift two wild boars, one on each of his arms without any signs of struggle. He is second in command to Stoick and he has shown to be great fighter despite his tendency to act without thinking. Trivia *David Tennant, who provided Spitelout's voice, had previously narrated a series of Hiccup's adventures on audio book. *As David Tennant was unavailable for How to Train Your Dragon 2, Spitelout has no speaking lines in the film. *Unlike most of the male adult Vikings, Spitelout lacks a beard and instead sports stubble. He has a full, yet short beard in Race to the Edge and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *As Spitelout is at the front of the crowd when the dark Bewilderbeast blasts the village with ice, and doesn't appear again afterward, a fan rumor is that he dies in the blast. However, this is unconfirmed and he may reappear in the series. *Spitelout takes the place of Baggybum the Beerbelly from the books as Snotlout's father. *In the series, Spitelout has a scar under his right eye but in the second film it is absent, either through it being faded or through a production goof. *In the Race to the Edge episode "Follow the Leader", Spitelout was seen in Fishlegs' dream playing guitar. Appearances Notes and References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:House Jorgenson Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Spitelout Jorgenson Category:Kingstail Category:Human Characters from the Franchise